


Goodbye Din....

by Dinseclipse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Crying, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Love You, I'm so sorry, POV Third Person, Pain, Sad, Sad Din Djarin, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Why did I make this?, thats all I feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinseclipse/pseuds/Dinseclipse
Summary: Heartache hurts... so why doesn't he comfort you? You may never know until it's too late...Goodbyes are painful, But he doesn't stop you...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Goodbye Din....

“Real Mandalorians don’t take their helmet off, it’s forbidden by the creed” 

“Is that all you care about?! The creed and it’s bloody ‘laws’, what creed does that? You claim the creed is like your family, what family doesn’t allow mistakes? Your creed is nothing but a disaster waiting to happen!” Carina yells

Mando just stares at her through his visor, the unmasked girl. Yes, she’s taken off her helmet before in front of others, but not someone from the “child of the watch”, too afraid she’d be shunned out. But now she's done it. And in front of the worst “child of the watch” Mandalorian too. 

“You wouldn’t understand what I’ve been through, the creed brought me in and raised me!” he’s raising his voice now. 

The girl’s eyes widen before dropping her eyebrows in a confusing angle, she’s on the verge of tears. 

Gently the girl shakes her head.

“I know exactly what you’ve been through, I know what it’s been like to be shunned out, left behind, forgotten. I’m exactly like you” she forms a wide helpless smile across her face, “and it breaks my heart to know that you think you’re the only one who’s felt those cold nights, those painful cold nights, all alone with no one to help or guide you” tears streamed down her face now. 

Mando stopped. No word. Not even a breath passed through his visor, at least she couldn’t hear anything. 

Almost as like he disappeared into another reality. 

It went silent for a long time. And then finally it was broken. 

“Are you going to say anything?” The girl whispered.

Dead silence again. 

Seconds, which felt like minutes, later, he spoke. 

“There’s nothing for me to say” Mando replies in the most monotone voice. 

The girl was heartbroken, the one she's helped save more than once, the one that made her smile and laugh, the one she fell in love with wouldn’t even respond to her in the time she felt incomplete and broken. She was crying to be comforted by him, but he wouldn’t do that. He would avoid her at all cost when the time suited him. Other times he would express fondness and curiosity towards her. But those were rare. She can’t even remember the last time they had a normal conversation. Must have been a few planets back now. 

The girl misses those times… they haunt her in the back of her mind like a painful lie. 

Eventually, she shook her head in pain. 

“T-Then I guess it’s time I do something I never thought would arrive” She stutters

She turns away, her back towards him. Waiting a few seconds to see if he would speak.

He didn’t. He just looked down towards the sandy floor. 

She turned her head back to Mando. 

“Goodbye Din” she whispered silently, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. No way to stop what was already said and done now. 

She hated crying. 

Mando hated her crying. 

Gently pulling her helmet onto her face to hide the pain that now feels more like a burn, before igniting her jetpack and flying away quickly to the edges of the mountain ranges that were now cast in a sunset glow. 

Mando quickly turned his head up after she left. 

How did she know his name? 

Din pulled off the helmet, watching as she disappears behind the mountains. 

Painful thoughts broke into his mind. 

What had he done?

Din was always afraid of this, opening up his heart because he knew he could hurt her. So he hid his feelings from himself to protect her. And used his creed’s law to stop expressing his emotions. 

But that just caused more pain towards her. 

And in the end, he drove her away. 

The girl deserved better. Din knew that. 

Why must it be like this? 

He doesn’t remember this feeling being this unbearable. 

‘This is your own fault’ He thought. 

Tears streamed down his face now. There was nothing he could do to stop them. 

“Come back…….. Please…… I need you……”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written in my notes for like 2 months and I had no idea what to do with it. 
> 
> I basically forced myself to post this but I really don't care anymore.... I'm running on 2 hours of sleep, and one bar of chocolate.... so if there are any grammar mistakes I blame my lack of sleep and chocolate :D
> 
> ANyWay, ummm anyway I need sleep or I'm gonna pass out...
> 
> BYEEEEEEEE


End file.
